Pretty
by Psych-Bite
Summary: He leaned in and moved his hand from my chin to get a better grip on my back, what was he going to do, he had never made this type of, of I can’t think of the word, he’s to close, I can’t think straight…why! NaruSasu, Sasuke's P.O.V. Yaoi BoyxBoy R
1. Chapter 1

_**Pretty**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"_**Sasu-Chan's sooo pretty, oh so pretty, pretty, and witty, and GAY!**_" Naruto sang loudly as he came bounding up to me. I sighed in frustration ever since Naruto had declared he was gay he had been even more annoying than before… and that was saying a lot. "**So Sasu-Chan when will you finally realize your Gay-----and that you want me**" Naruto grinned stupidly with a look of total perversion showing on his face.

Not to mention Naruto hit on him every chance he got…it was utterly disgusting. "**Sooooo….**" Naruto asked getting exited because I had yet to talk "**Go away…Dobe**" I added as an after thought "**Awww, why not Sasu-Chan**" He had done this every day for a month imagine the torment I have gone through always noticing that I couldn't walk in front of him or he would stare at my ass, plus I had to watch every word I said.

Naruto suddenly stopped walking with me frozen he shook himself and started walking and talking about Ramen as he did ever day the only difference was the pause he had made. "**So, Teme want to go train?**" I mumbled sure and followed him into the training grounds "**Let's only do fist to fist, Kay?**" he asked eagerly, I knew this was most likely only a plan to touch me but I ignored it he was acting like he used to it was…nice.

While I was trying to find the right pressure point to make Naruto fall over he tricked me and I ended up on my back he was sitting on my stomach laughing loudly that I had been knocked off guard by a silly trick. "**Naruto…I…can barley…breath, move**" I huffed softly. Naruto stopped laughing long enough to look at me and examine where he was. I cross examine the situation as well this was very, very bad…

A soft mischievous grin crossed quickly over his features suddenly he grabbed my hands with one of his and moved his legs so they where strattling me. His face was only inches away from mine our noses brushing lightly. My heart beat suddenly accelerating most likely close proximity he was in; Naruto moved his head to whisper in my ear, the hot breath hit it sending a shiver down my spine "**So, are you sure you don't want me?**"

I blinked but he was still breathing on my ears making me shiver, I shook my head and closed my eyes expecting Naruto to get off so I could stand, he didn't, he stayed. I opened my eyes only to be staring at beautiful azure ones, I shook my head once I understood that the eyes belonged to the boy who still had refused to get up, quite annoying if I do say so myself "**Why aren't you saying anything**" Naruto whimpered.

I rolled my eyes "**Get off Usuratonkachi.**" I felt rather than heard Naruto sigh "**Why won't you at less give me a chance?**" Naruto questioned climbing slowly off of me, I lifted my self up enough to rest on my elbows, and aimed a 'what do you mean' stare at Naruto, who sat down with his legs crossed, put his and on his forehead and started to shake his head, "**What I mean is, why wont you at least go out on a date with me?**"

I raise one eyebrow and scrunched the other down "**I'm not gay dobe.**" I sighed for the at least 10th time this today. "**Like that matters**" Naruto mumbled out, lifting his head to look at me, he had confused me again, how could it not matter what sexuality a person was? I myself had no clue if I was even straight, but I would never tell the Dobe that, he would take as an invitation to try even harder to get me to date him.

"**Wanna know something Sasuke?**" Naruto asked as I stared at him "**hn**" I responded, slightly curious "**It doesn't matter if you're gay or straight or whatever you are, cause' I was straight, remember I loved Sakura? Well, it's your own fault that I'm gay, you're the only guy I've ever liked…..and you won't even give me a chance.**" Naruto hadn't even taken a breath, and all the words can out calm and collected.

I didn't understand it though…If I was the only guy Naruto, did that mean Naruto was pretty much saying he loves me? "**I…don't understand.**" I was getting flustered, which by the way only ever happens when I'm around Naruto, same as the bickering. Naruto is an important person in my life, but do I really have to give him a chance at dating me, if I do does that make me gay, if so then that is the end of the Uchiha blood line.

I can't decide, "**Sasuke…I get it, you hate me…don't you?**" My eyes widened, and I quickly turned to look him in the eye "**I don't hate you**" I said in a rush, Naruto frowned he didn't believe me, "**I don't hate you…but I don't like you either.**" He almost smiled; he must have known that I usually never clarify things when I say them. "**Nani?**" He asked tilting hishead. I rolled my eyes and smirked at him.

"**You Teme!**" Naruto screeched when he finally understood what had happened, "**You changed the subject!**" I felt curious, so he really was going to pursue the issue. "**Stop this dobe, I've said no to you every single time you've asked my out, what makes this any different?**" his eyes widened, and he backed away a step before shaking his head and standing in front of me, "**Have you heard of personal space?**" I asked him smirking, he smiled and nodded, "**Well I want to be closer to you**"

He said as he took another step closer to me, "**What are you saying?**" I asked looking him in the eye, I was defiantly not going to be the one to back down, I closed my eyes and sighed before I knew what had happened he had his arms grabbing me and pulling me into him, "**W-what are you doing…!?**" I questioned raising my voice, and adding a harsh tone to it, Naruto just chuckled and put a hand beneath my chin.

I stared at his azure eyes once again, and marveled in how expressive, and deep they looked, his eyes speckled with light blue making them shine. He leaned in and moved his hand from my chin to get a better grip on my back, what was he going to do, he had never made this type of, of I can't think of the word, he's to close, I can't think straight…why?! "**Aw, poor Sasu-chan, never thought I'd make this kind of advance, huh?**"

That's the word I thought as he smirked slyly at me, his grip tightened, and then there was warmth on my lips. I was confused at first, but then realized that he was kissing he, I steadied myself and went stiff in his arms, I didn't move an inch, but I did feel his lips moving over mine, tender and cautions, as if he were afraid to make a mistake. His pushed his hand into my lower back trying to pull me closer, I didn't work.

The kiss lasted for quite awhile before Naruto pulled away and let me go, I raised my and slapped, I turned and walked away, I had though seen the look of utter shock as he raised his hand and placed it where a red mark was beginning to form, "**Sasuke…wait!**" he said grabbing my arm, I turned and glared, "**Are you done?**" I questioned, the look on his face told me he was completely lost, "**Are you going to take advantage of me again?**"

His eyes widened "**Advantage? How did I take advantage of you?**" his question was honest he did not know, "**You could not see that I did not know what was happening?**" His mouth opened in an 'O' and blinked several times "**I thought you were joking**" he stated once again not lacking honestly, I looked at him and thought about it, and the kiss, I had a slight notion as to what he had been doing.

When he was standing so close though, I had felt my heart rate pick up, and I couldn't think straight, he had made me confused by messing with my mind and heart. "**Did you learn a new Jutsu?**" I questioned, he tilted his head "**No…Why?**" he asked curious "**Before the kiss, didn't you speed up my heart rate, and make me unable to think straight?**" He raised his hands to his mouth and started to laugh.

"**This great, I knew you liked me!**" he confused me again, how did my heart and mind messing up when he was close to me make me like him? "**What are you spouting about now?**" he lowered his hand and smiled welcomingly at me shaking my question away with the movement of his hand, "**Your so naïve, that it surprises me**" he told me looking straight at me before he grabbed his and my packs of the ground.

He handed my pack to me and walked ahead of me, I didn't notice when my eyes started to drift down and follow his movements, at least not till Naruto looked back and yelled "**Oi, Sasu-chan stop staring at my ass, no matter how wonderful it is**" I had immediately looked straight ahead, to hell with him staring at my as, I wasn't going to have those automatic hormone reaction to walking behind him.

I walked quickly in front of him, but every once in awhile, for some unknown reason I would glace at him behind me, every time he wasn't even looking at me instead he would stare at the grass as we passed it by his hand in his pockets, shoulders slumped, and head down "**hn**" I grunted and moved more quickly ahead, until I could not see him anymore did I slow my pace, "**That dobe, kissing me like that, It wont happen again.**"

** I_f you like 'Pretty' then please comment, If you want me to continue say so, otherwise, I'll discontinue this, I would probably had uploaded it as a one shot unless my friend had insisted on me continuing. Read it Review it, and subscribe to it, especially people that are partial to Yaoi (BoyxBoy) Love! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pretty **_

_**Chapter 2**_

_* I've decided that I kinda like this story so I'm gonna continue it, even though no one reviewed it which kinda pissed me off, I will not continue anymore if no one reviews this time. :(* _

_*Though I do appreciate Sakurabear23 for alerting and favoriting :)*_

_**REVIEW!!!**_

The next day…

The stupid, moronic, idiot was glued to my side, and _no_ I'm not talking about Sakura.

It's Naruto who is acting as if nothing happened yesterday and back to his usual '_annoy-Sasuke-until-he-just-about-dies_' routine.

"**Hey, Sasu-chan can you stop groping me?**" I forgot to mention that on our mission this morning Naruto fell out of a tree and fractured his ankle and instead of having us (being Sakura) get him crutches Kakashi decides to torture me and made me carry him.

He said it was my job until Naruto was all better, so all day I've had to carry this moron around and finally found a comfortable spot for my hands and he just _has _to say _that_.

"**I know you've wanted to ass-rape me since yesterday but now really isn't the time to be having those naughty thoughts.**" Oh so _now _he mentions yesterday!

I glared at the hands that were currently groping my chest, I swear if I was a girl I would have slapped him for doing it over an hour go, but I'm not and it would only embarrass me if I mentioned it.

I heard Kakashi chuckle and Sakura growl from Naruto's statement, "**What did you do to **_**my**_** Sasuke-kun! Naruto-baka!**"

I turned my head slightly to glare at Sakura, she blushed, and I scowled "**Shut up Sakura.**" I turned to face the front once again only to walk straight into a tree, successfully hurting me and making me fall into Naruto's lap, hurting him as well as embarrassing me.

I sat up, scooted away, stood and brushed off my pants within 5 seconds, two of which I had been wondering what was poking me in the back.

I looked down at a tomato red Naruto with a tent in his pants, well that explains the poking… "**uh-um**" I rolled my eyes "**Tsunade and Jiraya without cloths. Making out**" I stated and smirked as Naruto's 'tent' disappeared.

I squatted in front of him my back turned toward him "**Get on dobe, or I'll leave you here.**" I smirked as I felt him quickly wrap his arms and legs around me, but growled when I felt his lower poke me "**Grimy old women covered in nothing but butter giving you a lap dance.**"

I drawled out for him and felt the immediate action of his crotch softening. I stood and gripped his ass again making him yip, making me smirk, Sakura growl, and Kakashi chuckle.

_*I'm ending it there without any SasuNaru-y goodness because no one deservers it. :( I can't believe no one reviewed was the story bad or does no one like my writing or what? Usually when a story is failing and not getting any reviews I abandon all hope for it but, I really don't want to abandon this story, so please, please, please!_

_**REVIEW!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Pretty**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**I would like to first thank whoever reviewed last time I love you and second I'd like to apologize because of how long it took for me to update but my files were deleted by my evil step-dad and I had to rewrite everything again going on memory. **_

_**!~!Review SasuNaru!~!**_

Naruto was pouting, which he had not right to do was he the one being forced to carry someone on his back? NO! "**Sasuke-teme let me down! I can walk! I swear!**" Kakashi looked back at me, his eye turned up in a little u. so I dropped my load. "**Aah****!**" I glanced back and smirked at Naruto who was glaring at me "**TEME!**" I rolled my eyes and offered him a had which he gruelingly accepted it, As I pulled him up I noticed the glint in his eye right before he pounced; pushing all his body weight into me. I swiftly switched us in mid air pushing him to the ground (With me on top.)

"**Too slow dead last.**" I smirked down at him, he just grinned. I watched with hidden curiosity as be pushed himself on his elbows and leaned into me "**How do we always end up like this…?**" he asked pecking me on the lips before pushing me away and into the tree behind me. I glared at him as he smiled widely before pushing himself to his feet, he stood for about 1 and a half seconds before crumpling with a slight wince.

I heard a thud and looked away from the pouting blonde to our sensei "**Looks like your going to have to carry him again hm Sasuke…?"**. Kakashi glanced at Sakura before looking at me. "**Unless you want to switch hm?**" I didn't reply and opted to offer my back to the blonde, (luckily he was to busy inquiring what had happened to his(our) cotton candy haired teammate who was on her back having fainted) to get hard. Kakashi looked at us and sighed "**You two should learn it's better to do those things in private because I don't think Sakura can handle it.**" I balked and Naruto chuckled, I could feel the rumble on my back and frowned.

Kakashi turned from us and I watched with amusement as he flipped Sakura onto his shoulder. Naruto leaned in his face almost nuzzling my neck as he spoke into it "**Thanks Sasuke-teme**" I didn't reply for a moment to shocked at how that had set shivers up my spine, eventually I shrugged and walked forward following our now moving sensei. After a few moments I moved my hands to the soft cushion of Naruto's behind and waited for his crude comment that was sure to follow the movement when none came I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding.

An Hour a later _**!~!Review SasuNaru!~!**_

I squeezed the lump of fat known as Naruto's ass to wake him up, he yelp and back handed my shoulder "**Hey I know my ass is awesome and all but I was sleeping!**" Kakashi glanced at me from behind his novel (If can even call it that) and Sakura who had woken up half and hour ago grumbled something under her breath that I didn't catch. "**Che****, dobe.**"

We walked for a few minutes before Naruto noticed the gates of Konaha looming ahead of us "**So that's why you woke me up.**" He whispered once again his face nuzzled in the crook of my neck, I felt a pinch and moved my shoulders upward knocking his head up as well "**Don't bite me idiot**" He chuckled and rested his head on my shoulder "**wanna buy me ramen?**" I moved forward and shrugged lightly as we entered Konaha "**Great you finally accepted my offer for a date.**" He mumbled under his breath but I heard "**dobe…****not a date.**"

I rolled my eyes and counted to three before we were flocked around this happened every time we came back from a mission well not to Naruto but to me; we were flocked by girls well I was Naruto was just on my back so he experienced it as well. "_**Sasuke-kun!! Are you OK? How was your mission! Will you go out with ME!**_" these were I'm guessing said by different people but it all drifted to one. Naruto coughed and suddenly they noticed him "**Sasuke-**_**kun**_** is going out with ME**" he stated and I didn't correct him; I wanted to see the reaction it would get.

Their eyes went to me waiting for a confirmation, I just moved through them "**Do you want ramen or not dobe.**" I'm not sure but I think he turned around and stuck out his tongue. "**Believe it!**" I rolled my eyes and stalked forward. In an hour we would have to see the Hokage for a mission report since we weren't due back for an hour. Sakura had went home to 'take care of girl things' Kakashi had vanished the moment we got here so I headed to Ichiraku's ramen shop.

"**Have I ever told you how awesome you are Sasuke-teme?!"** Naruto asked as I set him down on one of the stools "**You only get three bowls**" I told him sitting myself down next to him "**You suck**" He replied a small smile made way to my face it was barely noticeable but there all the same. Naruto had already ordered and had gotten me my normal order small bowl of pork ramen. I hate ramen. But when with Naruto you can't say no to it, plus the people that work here guilt-ed you into getting something.

I put my head down after finishing my ramen Naruto had already started on his third. This was not a date. But everyone might think it is because of Naruto though. What do people do on dates anyway? If this was a date then how many dates have I have with Naruto already without even realizing it? I shook my head erasing that train of thought and zeroed in on Naruto trying to sneak a forth bowl.

"**Your done.**" I told him placing the money on the counter and dragged Naruto away "**B-but Saasuukee!!**" he struggled against being pulled for awhile before his arm went limp, and he came along without a struggle but I didn't drop his hand "**Where are we going anyway?**" he asked after awhile. II glanced back at him "**I'm taking you home.**" He seemed confused "**But I can take myself home, I know the way, and I can take care of myself, I don't need to be protected like a…girl, wait is this a a a is this a…**" I walked forward not looking at him I had just accepted that yes it was "**a date**" I finished for him and me.

"**But that was a joke.**" I dropped his hand and turned to face him I was angry. "**A joke? So you ask me out a million times and when I finally give in you tell me it's a joke?!**" He wasn't looking at me "**So was that whole 'I'm gay' crap a joke too?**" He looked at me and I paled his eyes were red "**NO you bastard! I gave up yesterday! When you turned me down I gave up! I didn't ask you out I had been JOKING today was the only day it was a joke though!**" I massaged my temples "**you're an idiot.**" I told him walking past him and I didn't look back if I had I would have shattered.

The Next day _**!~!Review SasuNaru!~!**_

We didn't have training today because the Hokage had said at the meeting Naruto didn't attend, so I had been ordered to go to the training grounds and tell the idiot he didn't have to be there. "**Stupid Sasuke-teme**" I heard a voice I knew mumble as I rounded the bend and entered the training grounds. I spotted Naruto with his head bent upward against a tree and his eyes closed "**What was that idiot?**" I asked slightly amused, as I came closer.

His head snapped up at my voice "**Fuck! Aah!**" I stopped short as soon as I saw what he had been doing…and paled. Their was a person who's outfit seemed familiar but I couldn't see their face because it was in Naruto's lap. I felt a bursting urge to rip the persons head off…both of them, this is if it was, and I'm pretty sure it is; a boy. The head stopped moving and Naruto untangled his hands from the brown locks of hair.

The head moved and looked at me; Kiba. Why would? Doesn't he like…? And why is? And what? What about me? I shook the last question from my mind and turned away to give them a chance to become…acceptable. "**You can look now ice-prick**" A rough voice sounded behind me. I turned back to them my gaze first going to Kiba. Wasn't he straight?

_**!~!Review SasuNaru!~!**_

_**Sorry to cut off there but the computer keeps shutting down in the middle of what I'm writing. But don't worry we're getting that fixed soon. :D anyway please review, that is unless you want to wait a year for another chapter...;) OH and can people tell me weather or not I should make the spoken word not bold? Cause I'm not sure if any of my other stories have it that way and well I wasn't sure if it bothered you guys. I'm glad to have this chapter done and can't wait to start on the next. Anyway...don't forget what I said about not reviewing...***_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Pretty**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**I'm really glad that people are reading this and reviewing still. Anyway I hope you like this chapter who ever it is reading this....Oh and if you read this and the part on the bottom where I talk; then you get a cookie!**_

_**!~!Review SasuNaru!~!**_

1 hour later

"**Soo...let me get this straight (or better yet gay.) Dog boy and bug boy played a betting game and the one that lost the bet had to give someone head or better yet the first GUY they see after they lose. And you lost Kiba. So you started walking and stumbled into the train grounds where Naruto was...giving himself a hand job?**"Sasuke looked at both of the teenagers next to him a withering glare and continued. "**So Kiba came up to my- I mean Naruto and told him to 'move his hand because he was about to get a BJ'?**" I looked at Kiba who nodded and then spared a glace at Naruto who's face had turned red and continued.

"**And Naruto protested saying he didn't like you;dog boy. So you said to just imagine it was some body else because you were going to do it anyway.**" I glared at Kiba again he was going to force Naruto into letting him give him a blow job if Naruto hadn't agreed. "**And Naruto agreed after about 30 minutes of so said arguing upon which time you both agreed to never talk about it again and by that time Naruto had become soft so you Kiba had to prompt his dick to make it go up again so you started naming girls?**"

I couldn't help but to show my amusement. Everyone knows that Naruto's gay how had Kiba forgotten this? "**Which is when Naruto said my name and...and**" I chuckled at this and looked over a the red blonde. "**He went half hard you Kiba decided to describe me in...flattering outfits...**" I glared at him out of their whole story this part pissed me of the most.

Naruto had imagined me in girly outfits...and had gotten hard. "**When you went fully hard.**" I looked at Naruto who's blush subsided until met my gaze and from then on it was at full blast. "**Kiba bent down and started and a bit after that you said or more like moaned 'Stupid Sasuke-teme' which is what I heard when I walked in on you two being intimate.**" I finished with sigh.

That story had taken a lot of coaxing and patience to get out. Naruto had been blushing and stumbling over his sentences like the brash idiot he was, and Kiba had laughed off parts, before giving in and telling everything. But he never mentioned what the oh so important bet had been that started everything. "**So Kiba what was the bet?**" I asked him Naruto actually perked up from his depressed and embarrassed state to hear this. We both looked at him waiting...and waiting...and waiting "**Soooo.....**" Naruto prompted.

Kiba turned away he wouldn't or rather couldn't face us as he spoke "**Uh...Well me and Shino were betting on what size bra Hina-chan wears...and the loser, well; you know.**" Naruto leaned over me and toward Kiba who was caught of guard by the proximity of the number one prankster. With a wiry grin he asked

"**So what size is she?**" Kiba moved his head away from Naruto's and rose and eyebrow "**Whys it matter to you gay-fox-boy you've already got you ice-prick**" He asked both coldly and with curiosity a dangerous mixture. Naruto's eyes widened as he glanced at me "**What are you talking about?...I don't get it.**" Ahh so the idiot doesn't realize what it seems we are.

"**Well you moaned _his_ name so yeah that must mean you've got him and because he was like emitting jealousy in his every glace when he saw what was happened soo...**" Naruto sat back in his position beside me and took a deep breath "**What?!**" I looked down I could not believe Kiba of all people would think I was jealous what did I have to be jealous of!? The fact that Naruto will let Kiba blow him but won't admit about a date with me!? hm!?

I clutched the grass beside me and came slowly out of my ranting mind "**Isn't it obvious that he doesn't like me all he ever does is insult and turn me down!**" Naruto was yelling at Kiba I sunk into the tree and tried to keep my eyes from widening, at some point during my mind rant Kiba and Naruto had started a yelling contest two feet in front of me.

"**So when has he ever been just plain cruel to you! You insult him all the time! How are you so blind!**" Kiba stomped away; face red and as angry as ever. Naruto turned on me. "**What the fucking hell is you problem!**" I have no idea...Naruto looks cute when he's angry though, like a little dog trying to be fierce.

I momentarily ignored Naruto until he plopped down in front of me with his hands on my shoulders. I blinked and tried to move away as he moved his face toward mine. I don't know. Do I want this? Would it hurt to try? Would it hurt Naruto? Would it hurt me? What about my family line? There is still Itachi...but isn't he gay? He does wear purple nail polish...ah.

My eyes widened as Naruto pressed his lips hard against mine and waited with his eyes staring intently into my own. Then his mouth moved I slowly closed my eyes and focused on the soft warm lips and unconsciously moved closer and moved against his lips, but I stopped as Naruto froze and drew back. A wide grin flounced across his features "**Kiba told me you'd kiss back.**" I laughed at the thought "**Since when is Kiba an expert on me?**" Naruto winked "**So...you really were upset yesterday when I said it was a joke...**" I pushed him back and stood up.

"**Does it matter?**" I asked brushing the dirt off my pants "**Well...yeah it really does Sasuke.**" I looked at him, he usually adds teme or some other insults from my name or just uses my last name...I miss that. Huh, it hasn't been gone for more than one sentence and I already want to be insult by him...but it's really less of an insult than it is a pet name.

Not that I want a pet name but my name coming form his mouth without an insult doesn't sound right. Even when he's moaning my name he insults me. "**You forgot the 'teme.'**" I reminded him a bit of humor in my voice causing him to smile. I like his smile. Not his grin or the everyday life smile but the silent humor one the one he shows me.

"**Didn't know you liked that Sasuke-teme.**" I rolled my eyes and did my signature "**hn**" Naruto's face left, I'm guessing he never got an answer and he's realizing it "**Yes, I was upset. I'm not saying anymore on the matter.**"

Naruto shrugged and looked around "**By now everyone's here. What's going on?**" He asked me and I remember the information I had forgotten when I saw him and...ugh. "**No mission, no training it's a free day but you didn't come and see Tsunade so she assigned me to tell you.**" Naruto's mouth dropped open before shutting and making him bouce up.

"**So your gonna buy me ramen that's soo nice Sasu-chan.**" Naruto said walking around to my side and wrapping an arm around me waist letting his had lay on my hip bone. I wiggled trying to move out of the intimate position, "**Ah, your blushing!**" Naruto crowed, this time I felt my cheeks heat "**Let me go idiot.**" I mumbled trying to dislodge his hand.

"**Babe, just wrap your other arm around me and it won't be uncomfortable.**" I flushed but didn't stop wiggling "**Come on Sasuke-teme just relax or I won't kiss you again.**" He threatened with a laugh. I stopped and moved me arm around his waist. "**fine, come on _babe._**" Naruto just laughed.

_**!~!Review SasuNaru!~!**_

_**Ok so what did you guys think should this be a bit longer or should I end it here I have some idea's I'd like to try but I'm not sure...Usually I hate it when they get together to soon or are already together but I love drama and I'd like to add some plus Naruto and Sasuke haven't worked it all out yet their just ignoring the problem anyway I'm thinking their might be a problem with Kyuu that has something to do with the pause in Naruto. I was wondering if for a chapter I should switch over to Naruto's POV tell me what you think! Review!_**


End file.
